Kim Possible's final mission
by vic elor
Summary: To preserve their relationship, Ron must become an evil villain the likes of which Middleton has never seen. Ron must break Kim's will and the world's if they are to have a future together.
1. Chapter 1

Kim was his best friend, his dream girl, the greatest thing that ever happened to him. And now that graduation was over who knew what would happen. She says they'll stay together but even she says that she's scared and uncertain of the future.

"I can't lose her, I won't… oh who am I kidding, if I leave it up to fate I know I'll lose her. She'll go off to her fancy college somewhere, meet new people, make new friends, and fall in love with someone new and all I'll be left with are pictures and memories." Ron thought to himself as he slumped over on his parents couch.

Ron wanted to make the most of the last few months he had with Kim before she left for school but he found it harder everyday not to think about their inevitable separation.

As Ron began to fall asleep on the couch, a dream filled his mind…

Ron's dreams lately had all been depressing reminders of his waking predicament but this dream was different. For the first time his dream showed him a solution to the "Kim Problem."

He himself could never bring himself to do anything to hurt Kim or even knowingly upset her with one exception; each time the attitudeanator was used on him and he became "Evil Ron" he found himself fighting against Kim.

There was his solution! All he needed to do was become Evil Ron and his problem would be solved. Once he was evil all he would need to do was capture Kim before she found out what had happened. Since Kim was Evil Ron's only worthy foe, once she was captured there would be no one able to rescue her.

Admittedly Kim would surely be angry at first about being captured and enslaved but as a super villain Evil Ron would have all the time in the world to break her will and make her love him again.

Ron knew this plan wasn't perfect and the thought of enslaving Kim filled him with a mixture of arousal and shame but as Ron awoke he knew this was his only option.


	2. Phase 1 complete!

There had been a few glitches along the way but Ron couldn't have been happier with how things had gone. Through a little planning and a lot of luck "Old Ron" was now "Evil Ron." More then that though, using scrap from the deactivated alien drone walkers Ron had managed to make an impressive floating lair from which to hatch his evil plans.

But most importantly Kim Possible had been captured relatively unharmed.

Ron could finally relax. Global justice would never be able to get through his stolen alien shielding, Kim's family would never have the resources to strike against him, really the only person who could have possibly posed a threat to him now was Wade but he was no longer a problem. A little stolen money for a newer, better lab and the promise of an enslaved Monique had turned a potential enemy into a new technology guru for Ron's evil empire.

It would take time for the sedatives to wear off and Ron knew even after that Kim would need some time before he could begin his plans with her. He figured a week, naked and alone, in the cold isolation chamber should cool her down enough so that they could begin.

Ron leaned back in the alien captains chair he had commandeered for his thrown and turned on the view screen. He now had a full week with nothing to do but watch gleefully as Kimberly Ann Possible would attempt in vain to escape her frigid prison.


	3. Kim's plight

Kim's head was foggy as she started to regain consciousness.

"Where am I? Why is it so cold in here? Did my heater break again?" Kim wondered to herself as she reached for her comforter. She quickly wrapped herself into a cocoon and curled up to conserve heat but still her room was freezing.

"Is it winter outside? Was there a freak snowstorm and I left my window open?"

As Kim slowly opened her eyes the solid grey walls and metal door appeared out of place. Her room was normally brightly wallpapered.

"Where am I?" Kim said out loud as she pulled her arms out of her cocoon and grabbed her head, "And why does my head hurt so much?"

Kim tried to think back but her head was pounding and her brain was still foggy. The perpetual 'good girl,' Kim could only assume that what she was experiencing was a kin to a hangover though she had no first hand experience to know for sure.

"What happened to me last? I wasn't on a mission was I? No! I was at home. I was in bed sleeping when suddenly a noise woke me up. Ron was in my room. He said something about a fire downstairs…. And he came to get me out of the house. Then, as we started for the stairs I felt something prick me in the neck… and then… where are my clothes?"

As she suddenly placed the strange exposed feeling she was having Kim pried open her cocoon and looked down at herself. Sure enough, she was completely naked. For a few seconds she was too shocked and confused to do anything but look at herself. She had a couple of small unexplained bruises but nothing that wouldn't go away in a few days. On the other hand though, her nipples were becoming painfully hard from the cold.

"Why am I here? I don't know any villain who would do this to me! Drakken and Shego would never go this far. I mean they might capture me but they wouldn't strip me naked like this, even as a joke. Oh god, the cold!"

As the shock wore off Kim quickly remembered how cold she was and wrapped her comforter back around her body.

As Kim looked around her prison cell the situation became bleaker by the second.

"My Kimmunicator is gone, presumably destroyed so it will probably take Wade a long time to find me. I'm stuck in a 6 foot by 6 foot room made of metal that seems pretty thick. The door looks even thicker and there doesn't seem to be a way to open in it from this side. There is a small, inch wide slit near the top of the door that seems to be the only source of light into this room and it looks like my captor could possibly close the slit from the other side. There is nothing in the room but the comforter and the pillow off of my bed. To top it off it's unbearably cold in here and all I have to cover myself is my blanket."

Kim did all she could to curl up into as small of a ball as possible to keep warm.

"I hope Ron rescues me soon." Kim wished as she tried not to shiver.


	4. 7 days later

Kim was no longer certain how long she had been in her prison cell. It seemed like the guards were feeding her at the same time everyday and if that was the case then it had been at least a week.

Her imprisonment was bad when it started but Kim was starting to believe her captor meant for her to suffer a slow death. The meager rations of food and water that were tossed her way through the slat in the door everyday were painfully small and even in ideal conditions they wouldn't sustain life permanently. And these weren't ideal conditions. Sure she spent most of her day curled up in a ball but she was expending so much energy trying to keep warm.

It was becoming harder and harder to keep track of time but Kim was convinced that today's rations were hours overdue when suddenly she heard the unmistakable sound of a metal lock unlatching.

"Oh thank god! Ron must have finally found me!" Kim thought hopefully. If it had been earlier in the week Kim may have thought this was her captor coming to do what villains do but by this point Kim focused only on happy thoughts.

Her optimism seemed to be confirmed when the door slid open and, as her eyes adjusted to the increased light, she could start to see Ron standing in the doorway.

"Oh Ron! You don't know how happy I am to see you!" Kim yelled as she burst out of her cocoon and ran to him. But as she entered arms reach and tried to hug him she felt two sharp electrical pains, one in each leg, just before she fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry Kimberly but you shouldn't make such abrupt movements. My guard droids thought you were trying to attack me. I hope you weren't too badly injured."

"No, I think I'm alright Ron." Kim said as she tried to catch her breath, "Wait, where did you get guard droids from? Did Wade make them for you?"

"Yes actually he did. Wade has been quite helpful in reengineering the alien equipment into my new lair. I guess I never really appreciated his level of skill when he worked for you but then again he never did take me too seriously but of course that's all changed now."

"What are you talking about Ron? A lair? Guard Droids? You sound like Drakken." Kim said sarcastically.

"Oh no, I'm nothing like Drakken. Drakken was a failure. He never managed to do anything close to what I've done. I've already begun my conquest and I've captured the one person who posed a threat to me… Kimberly Ann Possible!"

"Ron, what's wrong with you? Oh god! You've gone evil again haven't you? Don't worry, once we get out of here we'll get you turned back to normal and everything will be…" Kim started to say before feeling the electrical pains again.

"I'm sorry Kimberly but I don't wish to go back to the way I was and you are in no position to fight me on it. Now, I will offer you a choice Kimberly and I suggest you make the right one. It's only a matter of time before I completely rule the world and as the soon to be King of the world I will need a queen. It doesn't matter whether I'm evil or not as either way my heart beats only for you Kimberly Ann. So, here is your choice and I remind you I will only make this offer once: Pledge your undying loyalty, submission, and obedience to me now and become my slave queen. Reject my offer and I'll be forced to teach you loyalty, submission, and obedience as my little slave girl."

"So either way you expected me to be your slave? What's the difference then?" Kim said with disgust.

"Oh, it's quite simple actually. Submit now and you'll save yourself a lot of hardship plus you may be my slave but you'll have SOME power over my subjects. Reject my offer and I'll have to break your spirit and make you into little more then a bed warmer. So which will it be Kimberly? I have a feast prepared for you and I as well as a warm bed waiting for us afterward. So, do you wish to join me or do you wish to return to your cell and wait for tomorrows training?"


	5. No real choice

For the first time in her life Kim wasn't sure victory was possible.

"Should I fight this? Can I fight this?" Kim thought, her mind racing, "I mean, this is Ron we're talking about and even though he's gone evil I still love him. Plus if he's gone to this length with robots, world conquest, and capturing me I doubt this would be a fight where I could get Ron to give up like I could Drakken. There is no one machine to break, no weapon to destroy, no simple plan to foil. He may try to fight to the death and I don't think I could kill Ron, even evil Ron. Plus, who would help me? I have none of my equipment and if Ron's telling the truth both my sidekick and go-to guy have turned against me."

"Kimberly, I am a busy man now so you'd best decide soon… I'd say within the next oh 10 seconds." Ron stated impatiently.

"I don't want to go back into that cell ever again but can I just give up like this? I'm a hero; can I be a villain's slave?"

"Eight seconds Kimberly."

"Oh I'm so hungry. I can almost smell the feast Ron promised."

"Five seconds Kimberly."

"I love Ron and I want to be with him. If this is the only way we can be together then I guess I'll just have to accept that… but it still feels so wrong."

"Three, two one. Time's up Kimberly. If you haven't made your decision by now then I guess I know what…"

"I love you Ron and you know you've always had my loyalty so I guess if you need my obedience and submission as well then I have no choice but to give you those too."

"Wait… so you're actually giving in to me? No fight? No heroic resistance? No defiance to the end?" Ron asked with a measurable note of surprise.

"Ron, I've wanted to stay with you forever. I was waiting to hear what college you got into so I could go there as well no matter where it was and if you didn't get in anywhere I was going to skip college and stay with you. I don't want to imagine life without you anymore. I had hoped that we could have dated a while longer and in a couple of years we'd get engaged and then married, and who knows maybe even children eventually. That is what I wanted for my future but if you've gone evil and my two choices are to resist you and possibly lose you or to surrender to you and make you happy I won't hesitate to call you master."

"That's beautiful Kimberly and, if it's any consolation to you, by submitting to me you may have saved a few of your dreams. Now stand and follow your master Kimberly as I have prepared a feast to celebrate your wise decision and I can tell from your growling stomach you don't wish to be late."


	6. The banquet

To Kim the feast seemed horribly embarrassing. Ron had prepared it in a large, echoing chamber filled with large, round tables and chairs with one long buffet table in the center of the room. Ron's table was at the far end of the room and though it was empty when they arrived every seat was quickly taken once Ron was seated. "If these are Ron's new closest friends" Kim thought to herself, "he's made some horrible choices."

At the table sat Drakken, Shego, Duff Killigan, DNAmy, IncrediLyn and Frugal Luger.

"Aye lad, I am a bit surprised to see the young lass at this celebration. I didn't think we would be seeing any more of her now that we're set to take over the world." Duff said in his normal Scottish accent.

"Firstly, I am set to take over the world, you are just my generals. Secondly, Kimberly has decided to join me in my grand ambitions so it seems only fitting she be here with me."

"Aye, you don't say? The great Kim Possible has lowered herself to the likes of villainy? I never thought I'd see the day."

"I think it is sweet she's showing an interest in her boyfriend's occupation. Still, and I don't want to sound noisy, but you may want to get her something to wear. It's a might chilly in here. I'd hate for her to catch the sniffles." DNAmy chimed in.

No one had said anything to her as Ron and his robot guards led her into the banquet hall. No one had batted an eye when Ron had her sit on the floor near his chair and eat the scraps he threw to her while everyone else sat in luxury and ate what they chose. While DNAmy's comments were degrading, Kim was happy someone was at least acknowledging her existence.

"If she hasn't gotten sick by now from her prison cell she'll be fine like this. Besides, she adds a touch of class to the place this way don't you think?" Ron said sarcastically as he tossed a half eat piece of meat a few feet away from her. Ron had warned Kim as they had entered the hall that if she stood up without his permission once he told her to sit his droids could interrupt that as an attempted escape so despite how degrading it was Kim's hunger drove her to scamper on her hands and knees crossed the floor to the food and then quickly return to Ron's side. It hurt her ego to be laughed at by all her former enemies and it hurt her even more that Ron was intentionally humiliating her so but she was too afraid and too hungry to stop.

And on it went for hours. Ron would toss some morsel of food and Kim would rush after it, all the while knowing that everyone in the room was staring at her. People she had defeated many times before were now watching her bare ass shake back and forth as she crawled. People she had foiled on a near weekly basis were discreetly eyeing the short, soft red hair that covered her pussy whenever she would spread herself far enough. People she wouldn't even want to be in the same room with were smirking as her perky little B cups bobbed with every monition she made.

But that wasn't as bad as when Ron would make her beg. "Please Master Ron, I'm so hungry. Please couldn't you give me a little food? I promise I'll be good and I'll do whatever you tell me! Please?"

This seemed to go on forever.


	7. Sing for your supper

The banquet portion of the evening was clearly beginning to draw to a close as every guest in attendance leaned back in the chairs, full and content. All the guests except Kim of course. The meager scraps Ron had thrown her were little more then the rations she had been given on previous days in the isolation cell and even with the extra scraps DNAmy and Shego were secretly tossing her (two people Kim was quickly beginning to like more and more) she was far from content.

But Ron knew all of this of course and so far he had just been toying with her. 'Now for a little more active fun.' Ron thought with glee as he grabbed the last turkey leg and ripped it free before waving it teasingly in front of Kim's face.

"You still look hungry Kimberly. Do you still want more to eat? All you have to do is ask and your loving master will provide. And provide better then the extra bits your sympathetic female friends have provided you." Ron says with evil glee, letting Kim know that the extra scraps she had thought she had received without Ron noticing were not so secret after all.

"Please Master Ron, may I have more to eat?" Kim asks with gritted teeth, angry at Ron's attempt to humiliate her.

"Now Kimberly, that was very good or at least it would have been if I couldn't hear all that insincerity in your voice. Do you want to try again or is your rudeness your way of telling me you're full?" Ron asked playfully.

"Please Master Ron, may I have more to eat?" Kim asks, this time putting effort into not letting her anger slip out.

"That's much better. Of course you can have more to eat though I do believe that little bit of insolence is going to have to cost you. Don't worry though, it wasn't severe enough to reduce your food but I think you'll have to earn your food if you want it. Now let's see…" Ron says as he places one hand on his chin and taps the turkey leg on Kim's forehead with the other.

"Oh, I know exactly what you can do Kimberly! You know the old cliché, sing for your supper? Well I'll expect you to sing and dance." Ron says with a hearty laugh as Kim's expression turned to pure horror.

"What… what do you want me to do exactly?" Kim asks tentatively.

"Well, I was thinking about how none of our new friends here got a chance to see that wonderful performance you did at the school talent show that I won a while back… remember Kimberly how you sang the song 'Say the word?' Well, I bet everyone would enjoy the chance to see an encore performance. Now, if you want you dinner then get up on the table and give us a little show." Ron commands, pointing at the center of his master dinning table with the turkey leg.


	8. All you have to do is say the word!

Kim let out a long sigh.

Ron knew what that sigh meant. After being Kim's best friend for so many years Ron knew that sigh meant Kim was going to give in. He hadn't actually expected her to accept his offer.

Ron was starting to get a little confused. Kim had always been so strong, so determined, so…Kim and yet now she was accepting everything that was happening to her. He hadn't expected her to agree to be his slave queen, he had expected her to resist. He hadn't expected her to scamper around the floor for scraps, he had expected her to stare angrily at him and leave the scraps on the floor. He certainly had not expected her to perform for his villainous allies; he had expected her to spit in his face.

And yet Kim was already climbing up onto the table and crawling out to the center.

Ron was starting to wonder if deep down Kim was actually far more submissive then anyone had ever guessed.

"Now don't just phone it in Kimberly," Ron mocked her, seeing if that would get her to resist him, "I expect a good performance from you and if you don't provide we'll throw your dinner to the dogs."

"Aha, all you have to do is… say the word!" Kim said as she struck a pose.

* * *

Kim performed her routine flawlessly. Every word projected, every twirl and stride enhanced by the bouncing of her perky tits and naked ass. Everyone at the table was speechless, jaws hitting the floor as Kim hit her final note and dropped down to her knees. Everyone except Ron.

Kim crawled a crossed the table, stopping in front of Ron's place setting and sat up onto her knees but kept her eyes down, too ashamed to look anyone in the eye.

"How did I do Ron… master?" Kim asked timidly as she rubbed her arms nervously.

Ron didn't say anything, he simply extended the turkey leg towards Kim.

"Thank you master." Kim mumbles as she snatched the food from Ron's hand, falling down onto her elbows to eat, her tiny butt sticking out into the air towards her former enemies and moving slightly with every motion.

"Far be it from me Ron to criticize your 'dating techniques'" Shego said with a little bit of disgust in her voice, "I mean, no one likes seeing Kimmy humiliate herself more then I do but she's devouring that meat like a starved dog. Perhaps you restricted her rations a little too much."

"Nonsense, you just don't understand Kimberly like I do. Kimberly is a spoiled little girl and that is why she is eating like that. Don't let the fit little body fool you, she has never gone without. She is a very energetic girl with a high metabolism that allows her to eat without gaining weight. She has simply never experienced a time where food wasn't plentiful and within her reach. In fact, she has rarely ever experienced any hardship or major discomfort short of the trivial trials those of you who are sitting at this table have provided."

Kim continued to rip the meat apart as Ron spoke about her as if she wasn't right in front of him. Part of her wanted to pounce on him for saying such hurtful, untrue things. Unfortunately, another part of her wondered if maybe Ron was right.


	9. A simple offer

Kim had picked apart and consumed half of the turkey leg before anyone said or did anything again… anything besides stare at her.

"Come here Kimberly; sit in your master's lap for a moment." Ron ordered as he slapped his hand against his leg several time, "I wish to have a private conversation with you. And yes, you can bring the food with you."

What Ron had ordered was hardly as humiliating as singing and dancing naked on a table in front of her enemies just to earn some food so no one seemed surprised when Kim quickly scurried off the table and lowered herself into Ron's lap, still feverishly gnawing away at her dinner.

"Kimberly my sweet," Ron whispered in her ear, "I am very impressed with you so far. I must admit I never believed you would be so… compliant so early on. Since you seem to be taking to your training so well I think you deserve a little reward. How would you like to sleep in a soft, warm bed tonight? And I do mean my bed of course."

Kim stopped eating for a second and smiled sincerely at Ron before leaning in towards him.

"Ron," Kim whispered into his ear, "I'd rather go back and freeze in that cell then let you fuck me! I love the good that's still hidden inside you… but until I can find it, I might sing and dance for my supper but I will not give myself to you!"

Ron grabbed the turkey leg out of Kim's weakened hands and threw it back onto the table.

"I think you've had enough Kimberly, or at least more then you deserve. And don't worry, if you won't join me in carnal bliss then that cell will be exactly where you are headed.

Kim's stomach seemed to have a mind of its own. Her head told her to resist Ron, to not let him take what he wanted from her until she could save him from himself. Her stomach on the other hand, still starving and quiet angry over the sudden loss of its meal, felt as if it might actually attack Kim from the inside.

If that wasn't bad enough, Kim still felt cold from the previous week she had spent in that cold cell.

'Perhaps I made the wrong choice.' Kim wondered, 'But if I'm going to change my mind I'd better do it quick. Ron looks pretty peeved and I doubt he is willing to let me embarrass him like that in front of his allies and get away with it.'

"Master, I'm so sorry for displeasing you like that. Please forgive me; you know we redheads have a fiery temper. I believe you always found that appealing about me in the past." Kim told Ron in the most seductive voice she could muster, twirling one finger around a lock of hair playfully.

"Perhaps, but things have changed Kimberly. I will forgive you this single time but you had best learn to control yourself very soon for my patience with disobedience is very slim. I know you will be the most difficult to teach but your mother and your friend Monique were no less willful then you originally and they learned to obey. In fact, I believe our good friend Wade is in his quarters right now putting Monique through her paces."

Ron knew those last few comments would upset Kim and Kim knew Ron had told her preciously because of it.


	10. Venom

"What did you do to my mother and Monique?" Kim screamed as she grabbed Ron by the collar and shoved him back against his chair as hard as her limited strength would let her. Though weakened, the adrenaline surged gave her enough strength to send Ron, her and the chair tumbling backwards.

Before Kim could do any real damage to Ron one of his ever present guard drone had its metal clamps wrapped around Kim's arms and had her suspended several feet above the ground.

"Well Kimberly, I see you're not quite as tame as you would like us to believe. When it comes to your mother I can say quite simply I did very little to her. When she was informed that I had captured you and that by submitting to me she would have the chance to be near you again and help protect you and care for you she bowed down without a second thought. She was waiting to see you though that is going to have to wait for a while now as you are clearly no longer deserving of any sort of reward."

Kim felt some relief that Ron hadn't hurt her mother, though she wasn't one hundred percent sure he wasn't just lying to her.

"And what about Monique? What did you do to her? Damn it Ron, she was your friend too!"

"Monique, ah she was a harder beast to tame then your mother. I'll spare you the details and let you see for yourself instead. Drone, take Kimberly to Chief Technician Wade's quarters."

As the drone swiveled around and began moving out of the main dinning hall Kim took one last opportunity to verbally assault Ron.

"If you've done anything to hurt either of them Ron…"

"Goodbye Kimberly, enjoy your visit with Monique."


	11. Danger Will Robinson!

The drone was several hundred yards away from the dining hall when it suddenly stopped, still holding Kim in the air.

"Umm… Hello? This isn't a room? There is nothing here but floor and walls? What's going on robot?" Kim asked, unsure how concerned to be.

"System Error. Failure in primary memory circuits. Rebooting to restore functioning." The drone stated in its tinny voice before powering down, still holding firm to Kim's shoulders.

"Ok, that doesn't sound good." Kim uttered fearfully.

"System reactivated. Memory failure detected. Restoring original functioning code. Orders given… destroy intruders."

"Destroy intruders?" Kim asked, now very concerned by what that would mean.

"Intruder detected. Intruder captured. Prepare forced interrogation and termination sequence." The drone replied as a large buzzsaw on an adjustable arm sprung out from the drones head and slowly began to descend towards Kim, diamond tip blade whirling, "Tell us the location of the invading forces and all security codes or be destroyed for treason against the empire!"

"WHAT? I have no idea what you're talking about! Help!" Kim screamed at the top of her lungs as the blade lowered closer and closer to her head.


	12. A lucky break

Kim tried to wiggle her way free from the defective robot drone's iron grip but found that each attempted escape tightened the drone's grip and made escape even more impossible. As the blade edged closer and closer to her head the drone repeated over and over "give us what we want or pay the price." All Kim could do was scream for help.

As the blade reached close enough to slice free a stray section of hair Kim saw a green glow suddenly appear, radiating out of the drone's metal chest. Immediately, the blade froze in place. With the blade no longer spinning Kim's screams reduced down to whimpering as she remained in the unbroken grip of the dead machine, reprieved at literally the last second from a terrible and gruesome death.

"Not having a very good night are you Kimmy?" Shego joked as she stepped out from behind the drone, holding what looked like a wad of computer parts in her still glowing hand, "You're lucky the drone malfunctioned when it did. A few more feet and I wouldn't have made it in time to save your pretty little head."

"Thank you Shego, I never thought I'd see the day you'd save my life like this." Kim said, trying but unable to hold back tears so as to remain "strong" in front of her "enemy."

"Yeah well… Ronald would probably lose it if he lost you, especially to one of these things. And besides, we girls have to stick together. Now stay perfectly still so I can get you down from there." Shego ordered as she took careful aim at the drone's arms. With one fell swoop Shego sent her glowing fists through both of the drone's dead arms, severing them at the metal wrist joint and causing the fingers to come free.

Before she knew it Kim felt the soothing warm sensation of Shego's glowing palms on her naked butt as Shego caught Kim in her arms mid fall.

"Well, Ron did order you to your friend Wade's quarters. Since the drone is scrap now I guess I can escort you." Shego shrugged as she gently placed Kim on her feet.

"Shego please… I'm done with all of this. I don't want to fight anymore. I'm cold, I'm hungry, I'm sore, I'm scared, I just about had my head sliced open by a robot, the love of my life is working with my enemies, my mom and best friend have been captured and likely enslaved, the Earth is doomed, I'm naked, and I'm humiliated. All I want right now is some more to eat, and someone to hold me and comfort me as I go to sleep. Can we please head back to the dinning hall? If I get on my knees and beg maybe he'll take pity on me and let me stay with him." Kim asked meekly.

"Well, getting on your knees will probably help. I've never met a guy who could resist that… oh, you just meant get on your knees and beg? Well, he might still take you back." Shego replied, misunderstanding at first.

"Well, you know Kimmy if all you want is a warm bed and a hot meal and are willing to degrade yourself for it like that you can always come to bed with me tonight. I've got an ample supply of food, a nice warm Jacuzzi plenty big for two, and a soft bed and I won't even make you beg for it. I might make you get down on your knees for it, but your mouth will be far too busy to beg. So what do you say Kimmy? Are you sure you want to go beg Ronald for forgiveness or maybe he can wait until tomorrow… or later?" Shego offers.

Kim was shocked by Shego's lude offer, having never suspected that Shego had any interest in other females and especially any interest in her. It was a little flattering for a beautiful woman like Shego to hit on her like this but Kim couldn't accept Shego's offer; She loved Ron and if she was going to be with any villain it was going to be him.

"I'm sorry Shego. I appreciate that you saved me and at another place and time maybe I could be with you but I love Ron too much to even consider your offer…. Even if he is being a huge, evil jerk right now I still want to be with him." Kim said, surprised she still had such strong feelings for a man who had abducted her from her home, locked her in a cold empty room for a week and made her sing and dance naked for food.

"Ron is a lucky man to have a girl like you." Shego said with a smile before catching Kim by surprise with a kiss on the lips, "Now let's go see if we can convince your master to forgive you."


	13. Begging and pleading

As soon as Kim and Shego reached the door to the dinning hall Kim bolted for the central table. Kim was so set in her action she didn't even notice as Shego waved off the drones that were poised to stop her rapid approach.

"On Ron I'm so sorry. I know I was bad and I apologize. Please forgive me. If you'll still take me I'll gladly be yours. I just don't want to fight anymore." Kim pleaded as she fell at Ron's feet, not whispering at all like the last time she spoke to Ron.

"You couldn't possibly have made to Wade's quarters and back already Kimberly. Why are you here and where is the drone I sent with you?" Ron asked, ignoring Kim's plea.

"Yeah, it had a little memory failure. I had to dispatch it before it carved Kimmy in two." Shego informed Ron nonchalantly.

"Oh my, how unfortunate. That would explain the hunk of hair missing from your scalp. Now what I don't understand is why you're back here now? I sent you to visit your friend Monique."

"She seemed pretty shook up from the experience and pleaded with me to let her come back and beg your forgiveness." Shego answered for Kim.

"Really now, is that so?" Ron asks rhetorically.

"Please Ron, I'm literally on my knees begging you. Whatever else you want I'll give you I'm just done fighting. I want to be your queen; I want to be your slave; I want to be your wife; I want to be the mother of your children; I want to be your loyal minion. Whatever you want just please…. Take me back." Kim pleaded.

"I'm pretty certain you already submitted to me once when I freed you from your icy cell and yet you didn't even last more then a few hours before you were ready to rebel. Why should I trust you again? What have you done to show your obedience to me? What have you really done to show me you're ready to be mine?" Ron asked, sounding quiet aggravated. It sounded to Kim like Ron was almost ready to throw her back into the cold cell.

"I'm just throwing this out there so don't bite my head off boss," Shego interjected before Ron could order Kim removed from the room, "but if you want Kimmy to prove she's done fighting and ready to be loyal to you perhaps you can have her put her money where her mouth is, so to speak, with that new drug DNAmy salvaged from the alien science lab."

Ron's mood made a complete change as he listened to Shego's suggestion, smiling like a lunatic by the time she finished.

"A perfect suggestion Shego! Perhaps once Kimberly and I are past our settling in phase I'll give her a chance to show her appreciation for saving her life twice in short order." Ron said with a smirk.

Ron, shifting his focus from Shego back to Kim, produced a vial of strange green goo from his pocket and gently placed it in inches in front of Kim's kneeling form.

"Since you were such a bad girl earlier, disgracing yourself by breaking my trust, I'll have to offer you an extreme step to prove you've truly learned your lesson. In that vial is a strange chemical substance with some interesting properties, chiefly among them an amazing temporary increase in fertility." Ron explained, "If what DNAmy told me is correct, if you consume our little wonder drug shortly before sex it will guarantee conception."

"So Kimberly, are you really ready to submit or have I called your bluff?" Ron asked with a laugh.


	14. Shades of green

Kim gulped, starring wide eyed at the small vile of green goop placed before her. It looked disgusting, smelled worse, and likely tasted vile.

Ron began to laugh as Kim gazed motionless at the vial that contained his ultimatum.

"As I expected Kimberly, you really haven't learned anything yet. I give you one simply little task to show your obedience and" Ron lectured Kim, suddenly stopping mid sentence when Kim grabbed the vial and swallowed the goo like a jello shot, "Holy shit."

Kim's face practically turned green as the taste of the substance registered; fortunately she had swallowed it completely before the foul taste could hit her.

"Yes, the previous test subject also reported a rather unpleasant taste as well." Ron said with a chuckle, watching Kim's face change several different shades of green before settling on a deep forest shade.

"I can't believe she actually swallowed that stuff!" Shego said in shock, "I would have bet money she was going to refuse."

"Yes, in all honesty I hadn't actually expected her to drink it either. Her encounter with the robot drone must have been more terrifying then I had gathered." Ron replied, watching Kim try to recover while talking about her as if she wasn't even in the room.

"It really was a close shave. Half a second more and she would have been injured, a second or two and she would have been dead." Shego explained.

"No exaggeration?"

"None."

"Well, I guess I can understand how such a brush with death could cause someone to reevaluate their choices in life. I guess my little Kimberly must have realized all she really wanted in life was to be mine." Ron said, a tad condescendingly.

"I did it; I drank your pregnancy drug. Has that proved that I'm ready to stop resisting you and earned a second chance because if not I really hope the next task isn't as gross as this one was." Kim asked after spending several minutes trying to regain her composure.

"Well, yes and no my pretty little Kimmy." Ron explained, "Like I said earlier, the drug has a _**temporary**_ increase in the subject's fertility. Drinking my drug is only half of the task. Now all we need to do is get you pregnant before it wears off."


	15. Taking the lead

Kim didn't wait for Ron to order her or to take control of the situation. She had been saving herself for Ron her whole life (even before she knew that was what she was doing) and some how taking the lead in deflowering and impregnating herself granted Kim a sense of control. Even if that control was really nothing more then an illusion, Kim was glad to have it.

"Well then Master, we shouldn't waste any time should we?" Kim said with a playful grin on her face as she leaned forward and grappled her hands onto Ron's belt. Ron was momentarily taken aback by Kim's forwardness, having still expected resistance from Kim rather then submission. Kim managed to get Ron's belt and pants unfastened and around his ankles before Ron could compose himself enough to react.

"Well well well," Ron said with a chuckle as Kim looked at him, starring at his erection tenting out of his boxers, "My medical sensors had assured me you were a virgin but your lack of skill and confidence removing my pants proves you have no experience what-so-ever! Oh don't look so ashamed Kimberly; you might feel like that is embarrassing but to me that makes you even more of a treat!"

With their hormones boiling and years of sexual tension coming to the surface, Ron and Kim both completely forgot that anyone else was still in the room. Though it may have been safer to make a quiet exit, Shego instead decided to secure a discreet vantage point within the grand hall and enjoy a show she never dreamed she'd have ever gotten the chance to see.

"Kimberly, you and Ron Junior are going to have to get acquainted at some point. You may as well stop delaying it and meet your new best friend." Ron teased.

Kim's hands were shaky as she reached forward again, this time reaching for Ron's underwear. Kim's heart pounded in her chest as her fingers curled into the waist, feeling like it was almost going to stop as she tugged at the cloth. Kim inhaled sharply as Ron's penis sprung free, flying forward almost as if in act of intimidation. It was much bigger then she had ever expected, having never seen an actual cock in person and close up. The fact that soon this sword was going to be used to take her maidenhood suddenly put a sense of fear in Kim's heart.

"Oh Kimberly, you are just the perfect slavegirl!" Ron said with a sense of honest joy in his voice that made Kim look up at him, "You act so wanting at first and then become so afraid the moment you see me in all my glory, and to top it off the fact I can clearly tell you are acting honestly. Trust me, you have absolutely no idea how adorable you are right now. Since you're so cute and because your master loves you so much, I'll take things nice and slow with you. Now, why don't you be a good girl and taste your new little friend."

Despite how condescending Ron was being, Kim actually felt a bit of happiness hearing his compliments. With hesitation Kim leaned forward again, lowering her head towards Ron's lap until her mouth with just almost touching the tip of Ron's cock. Being closer, Ron's member seemed even more imposing. Kim closed her eyes and held her breath before slowly extending her tongue until she felt it touch something firm and warm. With a droplet of warm, salty fluid on the tip of her tongue Kim quickly retracted her tongue back into her mouth.

"I bet it tastes strange right now my pet, but trust me when I tell you that you will eventually learn to love that taste." Ron said as he ran a hand through Kim's long, red hair, "Now let's try it again, only this time remember that we're not going to move on until I'm ready and I won't be ready until I see you bobbing your head up and down on my cock.


End file.
